


I Do, Just Not Here

by vikingtealight



Series: The Window Series [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikingtealight/pseuds/vikingtealight
Summary: After escaping from demogorgons and demodogs, fleeing their disaster of a wedding should be a piece of cake for Lucas and Max.It's not.





	I Do, Just Not Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a dialogue prompt sent to me on tumblr. Speaking of tumblr, I post a lot more writing there. If you want to follow me, I'm [@maxine-the-zoomer!](maxine-the-zoomer.tumblr.com)

**_Hawkins, Indiana. 1994._ **

 

“What were we thinking?” asked Max as she ran down the hall.

 

“I don’t know!” Lucas replied. “This is crazy. Why does anyone do this?”

 

“Societal expectations,” said Max.

 

“Fuck that,” said Lucas as he grabbed her hand.

 

“So, we’re really doing this? Ditching our own wedding?”

 

They slowed down to a walking pace as Max struggled not to trip over her stupid dress.  

 

“Hell yes!” said Lucas. “Dustin’s dog destroyed our cake. The Byers family is running so late they’d probably miss it anyway. Steve literally can’t walk you down the aisle since he broke his leg at your bachelorette party.”

 

“I told him he was too old for skate tricks!”

 

“From the way El tells it, that was what made him attempt the trick in the first place.”

 

“I still warned him,” argued Max. “And, hey, don’t forget that the catering company messed up the date and we have no food.”

 

“God, ‘let’s just get KFC,’” said Lucas quoting Steve in a mocking tone. “Ugh, and Ted Wheeler is here for god knows what reason—”

 

“The open bar is definitely the only reason Ted and Karen are attending.”

 

Lucas smiled and shook his head.

 

“Oh I forgot,” said Max, digging through one of the pockets she had forced her mom to add to her dress. “I found Mrs. Wheeler drinking this before I found you.”

 

She removed a flask from her pocket and tossed it to Lucas.

 

“You stole her flask?” he asked.

 

“No, she took one look at me and said, ‘you need this more than I do.’”

 

Lucas shrugged and took a swig from the flask.

 

“You’re so lucky you haven’t seen my family yet today,” Lucas said. “My mom’s been fighting with Erica all morning about how she shaved her head and is going to ruin all the pictures. My dad keeps reminding her that pictures aren’t what today’s about and then she starts crying about ‘her baby boy growing up.’”

 

“My mom purposely stabbed me with bobby pins like five times while doing my hair because she’s still angry I said Neil and Billy weren’t invited and wouldn’t be allowed in.”

 

“Jesus,” said Lucas pinching the bridge of his nose. “I found Mike and El making out in a broom closet, like they’re teenagers again.”

 

“Oh god, I think it’s time we accept that they’ll always act like teenagers when it comes to each other.”

 

They reached the backdoor of the church. Max and Lucas each pushed one of the double doors open. On the other side, they found Steve Harrington and Jonathan Byers making out. Steve was leaning on the railing of the porch due to his broken leg, although it looked like Jonathan could hold him up based on how tightly they had their arms around each other. Max and Lucas quickly retreated back into the church.

 

“Oh my god,” said Lucas, leaning against the now closed door.

 

“Jesus. Christ.”

 

“Well, it looks like the Byers made it on time after all.”

 

“I bet Hop used the siren.”

 

“Hey, why do so many of our friends think it’s okay to make out in a church?”

 

“At least now that Steve and Jonathan finally got together at our almost-wedding, not everyone will hate us for leaving them at the altar,” said Max.

 

“But we need a new escape route,” said Lucas surveying the church as they retreated back down the hall.

 

“Just use the window!” Max pointed to a large window that overlooked the empty field beside the church.

 

“Just like old times, eh?” said Lucas as he struggled to open the old window.

 

As the window pane slowly slid up, Max remembered in middle school, years ago—no a lifetime ago it seemed, how she would climb through Lucas’s window when she couldn’t take being around her family any longer. And then she remembered how she kept sneaking in, even when Billy and Neil were leaving her alone. All of her happiest memories from her first year in Hawkins were spent in Lucas’s room, reading comics and staying up all night talking. She hadn’t felt like she belonged in her own house in Hawkins, but when she was in Lucas’s room, she was home.

 

She couldn’t be more sure that she wanted to marry him. She also couldn’t be more sure that she wanted to do it anywhere but here.

 

“Lucas, I love you,” said Max as Lucas finally got the window open.

 

“I love you too,” said Lucas. “So, you ready to climb through this window and go get married?”


End file.
